Sur un coup de foudre
by Manganounette
Summary: Titre pas très original... Rukia qui à peur de l'orage et qui espère être en sécurité avec Ichigo. Mais comment cela va-t-il finir? Lemon et les persos seront peut être un poil OOC mais bon...Venez lire quand même !


Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^

Aujourd'hui je suis très stressée... vu que la partie qui va suivre est un lemon et accessoirement mon premier...J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira ^^

Bonne Lecture !;D

OoOoOoOoOo

Rukia triturait nerveusement sa couverture. Elle n'arrivait plus a dormir et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Sans même regarder le réveil, elle se doutait qu'il devait être plus de minuit.

La brune ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle avait tout essayée : dormir sur le ventre, mettre les pieds en l'air, d'ailleurs elle s'était trouvée bête de faire ça et se demandait encore qu'il lui avait donne ce conseil ridicule. Elle avait beau compter les moutons où n'importe quoi d'autre, rien n'y faisait.

Mais la raison se trouvait être très simple : Rukia Kuchiki avait définitivement horreur de l'orage, et plus particulièrement quand c'était la nuit. La shinigami en avait peur à tel point que, déjà quand elle était petite, elle ne quittait plus son lit et restait blottie dans sa couverture jusqu'au petit matin sans pouvoir s'arrêter de trembler.

Elle enlaça encore un peu plus fort son oreiller en entendant un énième éclair déchiré le ciel. S'en était trop, elle hésitait encore à le faire mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là à avoir peur toute la nuit, seule.

Rukia fit doucement coulisser la porte du placard d'Ichigo et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en posant le pied à terre, son oreiller dans ses bras, plaqué contre sa poitrine.

Elle s'avança à tâtons dans la chambre seulement éclairée par la lune blanche de cette nuit orageuse, et s'arrêta devant le lit d'Ichigo en rougissant. La brune prit son courage à deux mains et fit le tour du lit du roux pour y grimper et se hisser vers lui, à quatre pattes sur le drap. Elle s'assit en tailleur et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

#Le tonnerre n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, je n'ai pas le choix. Enfin si mais...#

Un nouveau rougissement plus prononcé apparut sur ses joues. Elle s'allongea tranquillement et plaça son oreiller sous sa tête. La proximité d'Ichigo faisait battre son cœur plus vite et ses joues restaient définitivement rouge. Elle pensa avoir fait une erreur mais un coup de terre lui rappela le contraire. Rukia fixa Ichigo. Pour une fois, il ne fronçait pas ses sourcils et avait l'air détendu et insouciant. Elle appuya sur la joue de la fraise endormie avec son index et lui lança un regard malicieux, même s'il ne le voyait pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas cette tête là quand tu es réveillé ?

Ce seul contact suffit à faire grimacer Ichigo, faisant ouvrir de plus grands yeux à Rukia, pensant un instant à l'avoir réveillé. Il se tourna du coté où était Rukia et posa sa main sur la fesse de celle-ci, sans le vouloir. La shinigami devint cramoisie et articula difficilement.

-Mais-mais où tu mets tes mains ?

-Ce marshmallow est... Marmonna Ichigo qui avait l'air d'être en plein rêve.

Du moins c'est ce qu'espérais Rukia. Elle ferma fort les yeux et, ne répondait plus de rien. Ichigo prenait vraiment sa fesse pour de la guimauve et était littéralement en train de la malaxer doucement en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

-Je ne suis pas un marshmallow... Tenta Rukia, espérant le réveiller.

Quoique ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose, mais au moins il arrêterait de la tripoter. Non mais oh !

Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement et tremblait des pieds à la tête comme une feuille. Ce contact si intime avec Ichigo la mettait dans un état pas possible. Et ce n'etait que le début. Rukia commença à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise et faillit frapper Ichigo quand la main de celui-ci commençait à descendre. Il fit lentement glisser un de ses doigts entre les cuisses de Rukia.

La brune écarquilla les yeux et poussa un petit cri avant de rougir encore plus. Il avait passé deux doigt en dessous de son short et caressait son intimité à travers sa petite culotte.

-I...Ichi...Ichigo... Murmura-t-elle.

Elle descendit sa propre main tremblante vers celle d'Ichigo et tenta de la retirer. Mais le roux ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Rukia ne tenait plus et n'arrivait plus à respirer, seuls des petits gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Elle serra les dents et foutu un énorme coup de poing dans le visage d'Ichigo qui, sous le choc, tomba de son lit.

Le roux se releva difficilement en se massant le nez.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que...

Il vit Rukia a genoux dans son lit qui le regardais de manière étrange, elle avait le visage en feu et les poings serrés sur le drap.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? S'exclama Ichigo en se relevant.

-Je...je...rien !

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Rukia mit ses mains sur sa tête par réflexe comme pour se protéger de la foudre qui bien sur, elle le savait, ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage d'Ichigo qui se rallongea dans son lit à coté de la brune qui, elle, était toujours à genoux.

-Ah mais je savais pas que t'avais peur de ça ! Se moqua Ichigo en se mettant sur le flanc et prenant appuie sur son coude.

Un drôle de sentiment, ou plutôt une drôle de sensation envahit Rukia à ce moment-là. Une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir s'insinuait dans son bas ventre. Elle devint brûlante. Alors il provoquait ce genre de désir chez elle ? En tout cas, ça en avait tout l'air.

Sans vraiment comprendre et laissant son désir prendre le dessus sur sa raison, elle s'avança à quatre pattes vers Ichigo. Le pauvre ne comprenait rien du tout et ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de tripoter Rukia. Il était endormi, mais quand même !

-A cause de toi, je suis toute..

Toute quoi enfaîte ? C'est vrai ça, elle n'avait jamais ressentie ce genre de chose avant. Du moins elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Quoique, lors des combats où Ichigo était torse nu ou quelquefois même presque dénudé, cela ne l'avait pas laissée de marbre.

-Ichi...go

Arrivée à lui, elle posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du roux avant de les forcées pour que leurs langues se rencontrent. Elle caressa celle d'Ichigo avec la sienne et le vit rougir. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il est mignon comme ça » pensa-t-elle. La fraise de service avait l'air totalement perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne, pas forcément attendue à ce moment là, se fasse entendre.

_-Bah alors majesté, il t'arrive quoi ? Tu as même pas réalisé ce que tu lui a fait en étant endormi ?_

Hichigo Shirosaki, son double inversé, son hollow intérieur évidemment ! Qui mieux que lui peut l'informer sur tout ce qu'il fait en étant aux premières loges ?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas tout et restait tout chamboulé après le baiser de Rukia. Elle se sépara de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle avant de poser son regard son sombre sur lui. Elle avait l'air de ne plus vouloir s'en détacher.

_-Tu lui as presque mis des doigts quand elle est venue se réfugier dans ton lit à cause de l'orage. Et maintenant, elle à l'air bien chaude, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ! _Sourit-il avant d'émettre un rire et de se lécher les lèvres d'une manière que lui seul savait faire.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai ce qu'est en train de lui dire l'albinos ? Le connaissant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire confiance. Mais cela expliquerais le comportement de la brune.

Rukia captura les lèvres d'Ichigo une seconde fois, encore plus profondément. Comme pour lui faire partager le désir qui grandissait de secondes en secondes en elle.

# Qu'est-ce qui me prends, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler... Je...Ichigo, je n'arrive plus à te le cacher, il faut que tu le sache...#

-Ichigo, j'ai envie...à cause de toi je...

Ça y est, c'était dit, du moins à peu près. Ichigo se sentait à présent bizarre lui aussi. Changement qui ne passa pas inaperçu a l'albinos dans sa tête.

_-Bah alors mon roi ? C'est quoi c'te jolie bosse sous ton caleçon ?_ Sourit sadiquement Shiro.

Le blanc profita de ce moment d'inattention d'Ichigo pour pendre le contrôle d'une partie de son corps. Les bras du roux bougèrent tout seul, enfin façon de parler vu qu'il savait très bien qui était à l'origine de ce geste. Il enroula ses bras autour de Rukia et la plaqua contre lui, se retrouvant le nez entre les seins de la brune. Un rougissement plus que prononcé tapissa les joues bronzées d'Ichigo.

-Rukia...Murmura-t-il.

Il ne la voyait plus comme une amie maintenant, il la voulait. De toute façon il voulait tout lui avouer depuis longtemps : qu'en ce moment il avait terriblement envie d'elle et qui l'aimait depuis un bon bout de temps. Pas depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés comme dans tous ces feuilletons à l'eau de rose. Non. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, s'étaient engueulés, mais que de bon souvenir aussi. Bref, ce n'etait pas ça le plus important à ce moment-là. Il se renseigna quand même sur jusqu'où la shinigami voulait aller.

-Rukia, tu es sure ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

La dite baissa la tête et regarda,entre ses seins, le visage d'Ichigo d'un air du genre « Tu te fous de moi là ? »

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ce qu'il arrive. Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ichigo sourit et ouvrit le bal en voyant le sourire confiant de Rukia qui lui donnait le feu vert. Le roux ne l'aurait jamais imaginer comme ça, aussi...Bref passons aux choses sérieuses.

Ichigo se redressa et enleva le haut de pyjama de la brune qui, d'abord un peu hésitante quand même, leva ensuite les bras pour lui faciliter la tache. Il détailla sa poitrine qu'il croyait beaucoup plus petite.

-Enfaîte t'es pas si plate que ça... Lança-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

A peine le tissus balancé à travers la pièce, preuve de son empressement, il reprit les lèvres de Rukia d'assaut. Plus fort, plus langoureusement, un vrai baiser. Il replaça ensuite son visage aux creux des seins de la brune qui émit un rire.

-Tu me chatouilles !

Ichigo commença à embrasser doucement la chair fine et douce devant lui avant de s'attaquer à une partie beaucoup plus intéressante. Prenant d'abord un téton de Rukia en bouche et commençant à le suçoter, il fut satisfait des gémissements qu'il entendait s'échapper de sa chère Rukia. Ichigo prit l'autre sein à pleine main et commença à le masser en douceur.

La brunette se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas crier. La divine torture qu'infligeait le roux à sa poitrine lui procurait un tel plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait se retenir. Ichigo se détacha un instant pour la regarder. Ses joue rougies par le plaisir et ce sourire béat lui firent comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il recolla sa bouche à celle de Rukia et l'allongea par la même occasion sur son lit. Il fit ensuite glisser langoureusement sa langue dans le cou de la shinigami et commença à lui mordiller la clavicule.

Rukia attrapa ensuite le visage d'Ichigo entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore une fois avant qu'Ichigo ne descende un peu plus bas, histoire de faire avancer les choses. Le roux laissa une traînée de petits bisous sur le ventre de Rukia avant de s'arrêter à l'élastique du short qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Ne sachant si Rukia en était vraiment sur, il leva les yeux vers elle. On dirait dit une tomate, tout cela était nouveau pour elle et l'appréhension prenait cette fois si le dessus sur le plaisir. Elle déglutit puis sourit et hocha la tête de bas en haut, signe du feu vert pour le Ichigo.

Le shinigami fit doucement glisser le short noir de pyjama de la brune et découvrit en dessous une jolie petite culotte rose parsemée de motifs de fraises.

-Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Ok. Lança-t-il, tout souriant, en abaissant le mince bout de tissus.

-Hum hum...Laissa entendre Rukia en se léchant furtivement la lèvre supérieur.

Encouragement ou impatience sur la suite des événements ? De toute façon le résultat serait le même, Ichigo espérait bien la faire crier.

_-On dirait bien que c'est parti hein ! Si j'avais pas été là vous seriez encore en train de vous engueuler sans passer par là ! _S'exclama Shirosaki à Ichigo qui, d'après lui, aurait été beaucoup trop prude pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

D'une manière c'était vrai vu qu'il se voyait mal se jetait sur Rukia en lui proposant une partie de jambes en l'air, comme ça en pleine nuit. Et c'était faux vu qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps si elle portait ce mini short rose quotidiennement !

Mais revenons en aux choses plus sérieuses.

Il se débarrassa totalement du tissus gênant en le faisant passer par les jambes de la brune puis valser à l'autre bout de la pièce comme le t-shirt un peu plus tôt.

D'un doigt, il commença à chercher l'entrée de la brunette qui commençait déjà à gémir. Ichigo commença à jouer doucement avec son clitoris avant d'insérer un premier doigt en elle qui la fit gémir plus fortement. Ce doux frisson qui la parcourait tout le long du dos la faisait littéralement trembler. Il accompagna le premier doigt avec un deuxième et arracha un petit cri à la shinigami. Ichigo amorça un lent va et viens qui ne mit pas longtemps à faire effet.

Mais il était bien décidé à jouer encore un peu avec elle. Il retira ses doigt, maintenant trempés, sous le regard quelque peu gêné de la brunette. Ichigo mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et commença à les lécher sensuellement en jetant des regards charmeurs à Rukia qui fit un effort surhumains pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Pour l'instant c'était lui le maître, mais quelques chose allait bientôt modifier cela. En tout cas c'est ce que laissait présager la moue de Rukia et son envie de procurer le même plaisir, auquel elle était en proie, à Ichigo.

Ichigo délaissa ses doigt pour s'occuper à nouveau de sa chérie. Il approcha doucement son visage du sexe, à la fois brûlant et humide, de Rukia et commença à donner de petits coups de langues. La réaction fut immédiate et encore plus excitante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Rukia s'accrocha aux draps, comme si sa vie en dépendait et gémissait en rythme avec la langue d'Ichigo qui allait et venait sur elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux se mordit la lèvre quand Ichigo fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus sensuellement.

Quelques secondes de ce traitement plus tard, Ichigo se hissa au dessus Rukia en se s'appuyant sur ses avants-bras. Il l'observa pendant un instant et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien qu'à ce moment là. Un sentiment de plénitude infinie, un peu comme ça si il était drogué. Mais pas à n'importe quoi, il été drogué à la plus belle drogue : l'amour.

Rukia approfondis leur baiser et caressa le torse du roux encore recouvert d'un t-shirt.

-Un peu à moi de m'amuser maintenant !

La lueur perverse qui venait de traverser ses yeux lui allait divinement bien. Ichigo lui sourit et la laissa prendre les commandes. Qu'elle prenne des initiatives ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, au contraire.

Rukia lui enleva son t-shirt de la même manière qu'Ichigo un peu plus tôt mais fut vite interrompue par ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa elle aussi et le réprimanda.

-Si tu ne me laisse pas faire, comment veux-tu qu'on avancent ?

-Mais je t'en prie... Fait comme bon te semble.

Un sourire en coin plus tard, il était torse nu. Rukia pressa ses paumes sur le torse d'Ichigo pour qu'il se rallonge et captura furtivement sa bouche encore une fois. Elle descendit ensuite sur le torse d'Ichigo et s'assit sur son bassin afin d'être totalement maître de ce qui allait suivre.

La brune passa délicatement ses mains sur le torse d'Ichigo et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se concentra sur un endroit qui avait l'air d'être particulièrement sensible vu les gémissements du roux. Rukia fit subir le même traitement que lui avait infligé plus tôt. Elle pinça le téton entre ses dents et commença à le suçoter plus gentiment. Ichigo soupira lentement et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps.

Il commença à rougir quand elle descendit encore un peu plus. La bosse sous son caleçon prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Rukia rougit en le sentant si excité. La brunette prit son courage à deux mains et, incertaine, agrippa l'élastique du caleçon du garçon.

Rukia se plaça entre les jambes du garçon et descendit lentement le tissus. Elle découvrit l'érection d'Ichigo qui était d'une taille plus qu'honorable. Les deux rougirent instantanément : lui à cause du regard que portait Rukia à son sexe et elle, de la vue de celui-ci si proche d'elle.

La brune s'allongea le long des jambes d'Ichigo et se retrouve nez à nez, même si ce n'etait pas le truc le plus approprié, avec l'érection du roux. Elle se décida enfin et l'attrapa d'une main en entament presque aussitôt un lent va et vient. Ichigo ferma les yeux pour se concentrer pleinement sur les caresses de Rukia. Elle accéléra le mouvement et fut largement récompensée par les soupirs rauques de roux qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle passa à l'étape supérieur et Ichigo fut très agréablement surpris de sentir quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se refermer sur sa verge. Il ouvrit de suite un œil et découvrit Rukia, en train de s'activer en allant et venant sur lui avec sa bouche. Elle suçait doucement le membre d'Ichigo et se débrouillait plutôt bien vu les frissons qui parcourait le corps de celui-ci. Sa langue parcourait de haut en bas le membre gorgé de sang, elle se concentrait particulièrement sur l'extrémité en la léchant, l'embrassant et la suçant. Ichigo tentait de garder les yeux ouvert mais il était bien trop submergé par le désir pour rester totalement lucide.

-Ah...Ahaaa Rukia... ! Haleta-t-il.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur la tête de la brune pour approfondir le mouvement.

_-T'as l'air d'aimer ça, hein Majesté ? Elle se débrouille vachement bien pour une débutante la petite shinigami ! _Susurra lentement Shiro qui prenait un malin plaisir à narguer son roi dans cette situation

-Ta...gueule!Parvint-il à dire entre deux gémissement plus rauques.

Rukia leva un œil vers le visage rougit d'Ichigo et se demandait à qui il parlait, surtout à ce moment-là !

-Désolé...c'est l'autre... Tenta d'expliquer le roux à la brune entre ses jambes.

-Ah...je vais te le faire oublier ! Lança-t-elle avant de reprendre son activité.

Rukia suça la virilité d'Ichigo encore plus vite et le résultat ne fut pas long à venir. Le roux, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éjacula dans la bouche de Rukia qui hésitait à avaler. Finalement vu qu'elle ne trouvait pas vraiment ou cracher et surtout pour se donner contenance, elle avala d'une traite le sperme d'Ichigo.

Ichigo ne put se retenir de faire une remarque sur Rukia qui venait de se lécher le coin de la lèvre, pour essuyer la goutte blanche qui en coulait.

-Franchement ça te vas trop bien. Lança Ichigo en se mettant en tailleur.

-Quoi ?

-D'être une petite cochonne ! Répliqua Ichigo d'un ton moqueur.

-Si ça te plaît pas je-

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et collèrent leurs nez ensembles.

-Au contraire, j'aime ça...Laissa entendre Ichigo.

-Pervers ! Répliqua Rukia avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah oui au fait, je reprends les commandes bien sur... !

Ichigo captura ses lèvres encore plus passionnément en fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche et jouant avec celle de Rukia. Il l'allongea en même temps et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il les caressa et les embrassa furtivement avant de caresser encore une fois l'intimité de la brune.

-Pas besoin de lubrifier...Mais sa va quand même faire un peu mal... Avoua-t-il.

Ichigo se plaça juste devant l'entrée de Rukia et, le regard de celle-ci l'encourageant, la pénétra doucement. Plus il s'enfonçait en elle, plus elle serait les dents. Par contre, de son coté à lui, chaque militaires en plus était véritablement magnifique. Elle était tellement étroite et chaude, tout simplement délicieuse.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Rukia, pour elle cela se trouvait un peu plus douloureux. Ichigo essuya la goutte d'eau qui roulait sur le visage de sa bien aimée d'un doigt et amorça un très léger mouvement de va et viens pour ne pas la brusquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le plaisir prit soudain le dessus sur la douleur et Rukia commença un roulement de hanches à rendre fou n'importe qui. Rukia gémissait en rythme avec les coups de reins d'Ichigo, gémissements qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ceux rauques et sensuels du roux.

Ichigo alla de plus en plus vite en elle et quelques minutes de se traitement suffirent à le faire se libérer une seconde fois en Rukia qui arborait un magnifique sourire. Il sortit du fourreau humide et brûlant de Rukia puis, après avoir remis son caleçon , se coucha aux cotés de la belle brune.

-J'ai adorée Ichi... Dit-elle d'un ton sensuel.

-Arrête sinon je recommence là maintenant tout de suite... ! Menaça Ichigo.

-Hum...pourquoi pas ? Proposa Rukia avant de se coller au roux. Mais après, là je suis crevée.

-OK j'te prends aux mots ! Repose toi bien et soit en forme pour tout à l'heure ma chérie ! Intima Ichigo en déposant de petits baisers sur tout le visage de Rukia qui commençait à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

-Hmmm Ichi..go, je t'aime...Murmura-t-elle à moitié endormie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Ichigo resserra sa prise autour d'elle et s'endormit presque juste après elle.

Quoique il avait bien dit quelque chose avant, un truc qui ressemblait à un « Merci quand même, Hollow ».

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voiloooooooouuuuuuuuu !

Je fanfaronne comme ça, mais je flippe ! –' J'espère que ce premier lemon vous a plu !

Donnez moi votre avis, je suis impatiente de le connaître, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ^^

Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite de He's already at that age qui arrivera bientôt ainsi que celle de Puni Shichishito ^^ ET puis pour les Mini OS Ichiruki aussi bien sur !;)

Je vous aime ! =)

Bisous Bisous


End file.
